Faded Memories
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A car crash occurs leaving many injured but one child without any memories at all. He doesn't know what to do especially when he starts hearing voices..Voices of the dead...Not to mention health problems to add to his list of worries.. - Faded Rewrite.
1. Chapter One: The Accident

I decided to re-write Faded back to what it truly was meant to be. I hope you all enjoy it.

/

It Starts with An Accident...

The car that will hold a life forever changed doesn't see the car coming towards them. No the inhabitants are too busy screaming at the passanger in the back.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Shut up!"

The child in the back starts to cry quietly but looks up as headlights are coming in from almost every side. "LOOK OUT!" 

"BE QUIET-"

The windshield shatters as airbags pop out. People are flung from their cars through the windws, back windshield and front windshield.

The inhabitants of the first car involved are dead on impant as the child is thrown from the car a piece of shrapnal impedding itself in his chest. He lays there breathing heavily wishing he could just die.

As if to twist the metal in his chest another car swerved as an electric pole fell hitting him across the back as he was pinned. The boy gasped in deep pain as the shrapnal only traveled further into his body. "Let it end...I want to..."

He passed out as emergancy response arrived.

Maria was amongst those first responders as the large pole was removed from over the child. Carefully turning him onto his back she bit back a gasp of horror. "Sh*t..." She swore before carefully lifting him up and bringing him near the ambulences. It was the middle of the night at that. The sirens and the cries of the injured pierced the once silent air.

The boy was barly breathing. She knew he was dead if he didn't get to a hospital right away. She placed him onto a stretcher rather then the mats set out to place the injured on She quickly hooked him up to oxygen as she looked to the shrapnal. "Goddammit..." There was no way she could remove it here without killing him.

"Hey we're transporting this one out! You morons get the rest stable." She shouted as she and another EMT loaded the stretcher into an ambulence before driving off.

"Contact Resurgem tell them to have the OR prepped he needs surgery now!"

/./././././.

"Blood pressure 30 or below! Vitals dropping." CR-SO1 heard these words as he moved to help transfer his newest patient to the table.

He saw the shrapnel and growled. "Start the anesthesia I'm beginning the operation!"

He began by carefully removing the shrapnal using the scalpel to cut around the metal before using the drain on the blood that pooled.

Once the shrapnal was removed he could see that even though the cut was about four inches in length he could see clear through into his body. "Dammit...Get the blood from the drain ready for cross match we'll need a transfusion!"

He disinfected the area before making an incision from the wound down to the groin.

It would be a long procedure.

././././././././.

Dawn was starting to approach as the boy was taken to recovery. CR sighed to himself. It had been a difficult operation. Internal hemorhagging had occurred the shrapnel piercing not only one of his lungs but his heart as well.

The boy wouldn't awaken for another few hours. There had been more victims brought to the hospital but thankfully none as severe as the child.

It would only be beginning however.


	2. Chapter Two: Amnesia

/

First thing he could register was something cold on his skin being moved around as well as a voice. "Hmm kids got Tachycardia...RONI make a note of it."

He managed to force his eyes open blinking some to clear his vision. "Well look who decides to wake up.." The voice he finds to be a man with green hair wearing a suit and a lab coat. The boy looks at him confused before the man takes his wrist as the boy flinches and tries to pull away. "Hey now! Careful you just had surgery."

"Huh?" The boy was confused heavily so. He woke up in a strange room with this weird man doing who knows what to him as he slept and he could not for the life of him remember how he ended up in this situation.

The man sighed. "You have no idea what's going on...Don't worry your safe know that at least." The man Gabriel Cunningham took the time t take in the boy's appearance now that he was concious. The first thing he took as cause for concern was he was thin extremely so that it was unhealthy. _We'll need to fix that...The hospital food sucks but it'll get the job done..._ He was also pale but there were darkened scars on his arms, legs, chest it practically covered him. _I wonder where he got those from..._ Lastly the boy's face due to his unhealthy lack of weight his cheeks were sunken in as he looked at him with confused but scared violet eyes under a shock of bright red hair.

_This kid is a total mess and he's so young...That reminds me... _"Kid I need a name unless you want to be called kid until we can find your parents."

The boy looked at Gabe confused. "Na-me?" He echoed his voice was weak as well. _Something that we'll also need to work on... _The boy looked away trying to recall anything and everything that would lead to his name.

Nothing came up. "Sorry...Don't remember anything..." The boy was starting to mumble as he said this.

_No memories huh... _"RONI schedule a CT and MRI for this kid...As well as a bone age test."

"_Yes doctor." _The machine droned.

The boy looked at him confused and starting to become scared. "W-what are y-you go-gonna do to me?" He stuttered as Gabe sighed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Gabriel Cunningham and I'll be your doctor until you recover. What's going to happen is we'll run a few tests see if we can find the source of this memory lapse of yours. The bone age test is to see how old you are since you can't recall for us." Gabe knew he had to tread lightly with a patient like this no matter what the age. If they're so thin it's dangerous for them and looking at him afraid he might as well explain it to them so they don't freak out.

The boy gulped and nodded. "O-okay..."

Gabe had a feeling this kid was going to be more trouble then he was worth when he began to improve.

/./././././.

The boy had put up with the tests quietly only managing to get out a: "Yessir." When he was asked to do a certain task.

There was damage that was slowly healing on it's own. It explained the lack of memory along with how his condition had been the night before. "It's amnesia...His mind is a total blank slate."

_This isn't good._..._Let's see how his bone-age test turned out..._ Gabe thought to himself before pulling up the images of the boy's hand and matched it with the image of a child matching age twelve.

"So he's twelve years old...Pretty young for what he had to go through but then again...Aren't they all?"

Gabe had left the boy back in his room when he returned to it he found the boy arguing with a nurse over the food that had been placed infront of him. "I'm not hungry."

"Look at you, your skin and bones. You HAVE to eat."

The redhead frowned. "I'm not hungry though."

Gabe shook his head at the arguing. "Hey kid don't argue with her. You do realize that when your skinny enough that I can feel every last one of your ribs and see them that it's a bad thing right?"

The boy shrugged. "But I'm not hungry." Gabe walked over to the boy and handed him the fork. "No getting out of this."

Minutes later the boy had only managed a few bites befoer saying he was full. "I'-I'm gonna be sick." The boy said before trying his best to keep the food down.

Gabe spent the next ten minutes keeping the kid from loosing the small amount of his lunch he had managed to get down and keep down. "Alright broth for you for the next few days." Gabe said shaking his head. The boy looked away feeling a little guilty.

"Ugh what is this stuff? It's gross...And I think it blinked at me." The redhead poked the food a little with the fork before dropping it as both males swore something reached out and snapped the utensil back.

"Yeah...Definietly broth."

/

The patient had remained quiet through out the rest of the day only answering direct yes or no questions as night fell. His sleep was dreamless as he had no memories to go back on.


	3. Chapter Three: Surgery

/

It had been four days since the accident. The boy becoming merely known to the rest of the doctors as the new 'Kid' was found to be easily startled. No one could approach him quietly to check on him even in sleep. He would just flinch wake up and startled yelp or just plain scream until he realized what had happened.

He didn't want to ever be by himself. He would sneak out of his room and just sit out in the waiting room of the hospital amongst the other patients. He didn't converse with them he just felt like he needed the presance of other human beings.

It drove Gabe crazy having to hear for the next four days: "The kid is at it again." And having to go collect the boy from where he was and lead him back to his room and distract him until he forgot about what he was doing.

Only when left alone again the boy began to pace. It was all he could do to avoid insanity. He did not want to talk about his problems to anyone nor did he wish to be a pest.

His appetite however remained the same. He had to be watched and coaxed into eating even a small portion. When he managed to finish one meal that was all he could stand without being sick for the entire day. He was recovering at least.

He ignored the sounds outside of his room.

The clock chimed twelve that night as the fifth day began. He had chosen to not sleep and spent his night sneaking out of his room and going to different floors until he grew bored.

He sighed stopping near one particular room. Looking into it he blinked confused. Sharp red-eyes met gentle violet as the boy looked directly at CR-SO1.

They merely looked at each other for awhile. CR going over patient charts given to him then turned back to his reading as the boy cautiously crept over to the doctor's cell.

"Why are you in there?" He asked. He rarly spoke unless spoken to directly so it was a surprise that CR hid well.

"The question is why are you out there?" The surgeon inquired. CR had only two encounters with the child since his surgery. Once to escort him back to his room after one of his 'episodes' and once to check on his injuries.

The kid looked at him even more confused then he was before.

CR remained silent after that. He would not throw the child out of his 'room' if the boy was only going to sneak out again. The boy turned and sat down leaning against the cell flinching some as some sharp edges from the bars odd shape scratched against his back. "Careful remember your injuries. It would be unwise to strain yourself."

The boy pretended he didn't hear the doctor's words as he closed his eyes drawing his legs up close. Eventually he drifted off falling over onto his side.

CR's cell as a secret of Resurgam was never locked. He left the cell and lifted the child up taking him back to his room before returning to his own as dawn approached.

_He has no memories and yet...He has potential..._

/

The boy's recovery continued to be slow. His voice was still quiet but he was up to two meals by the time his 'second week' as this version of whomever he was before was alive. He developed a bit of a personality for himself.

He was a bit of a trouble maker already. The first was sneaking into the cafeteria, swiping an egg from the fridge and hiding it until the right moment.

Gabriel Cunningham found himself hit in the back of the head with an egg and the smirking amnesiac still having his arm out stretched from when he had thrown it.

"Kid...You have five seconds."

'Kid' bolted from the diagnostician laughing as hard as he could manage. But then something happened.

The boy felt extreme pain in his chest as he fell to his knee's.

He didn't hear anything else except for a voice calling out for him to stay awake when he passed out.

-/-/-/-/-/

The doctor didn't waste any time in getting the boy to the OR paging CR as he went. Upon prepping him for surgery inevtiably they found it.

The mark of Rosalia stretching from his shoulder down to his chest. "Rosalia...How in the..."

"No time. Beginning operation."

CR had hoped there would be no need to open the boy's chest open a second time but the Rosalia infection had managed to make it to his lungs.

The foci being small with brown biofilm. The surgeon used the prochedure created for it. Drain, inject the vasoconstricter then follow through with the de-activator.

The operation lasted a few hours until finally the marks receded as vitals stabilized. CR sighed in relief. "Operation complete: Let this disease pass from this world." He said his infamous phrase as he sutured the boy's chest closed for the second time before stepping back as nurses and Gabe took him to recovery.

It was only the beginning.


End file.
